


That DJ is Mine!

by homray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homray/pseuds/homray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's DJ Payne in the house! Zayn Malik certainly would not let the new DJ in the club slip through his fingers on his manhunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That DJ is Mine!

“Come on, people, MAKE SOME NOISE! It’s DJ Payne in the house!”

The DJ screamed at the top of his lungs as a kaleidoscope of dazzling lights permeated the club. Loud disco shook the ground. The crowd threw their arms into the air. Dancing. Drinking. Flirting. Caressing. Living their lives while they are young.

Zayn was not a good dancer, but that had never prevented him from scoring. You know what they say, cool kids don’t dance. His raven hair. His tantalizing eyes. His athletic body. His eye-catching tattoos. These were enough to make sure he never came home empty-handed. This Saturday, he and the boys were hunting again.

“So, Zayn, any target yet?” Harry asked casually as he gulped down a tequila shot.

“Oh, yeah. Look at that new DJ. He is FUCKING hot, isn’t he!” Zayn looked across the club longingly at DJ Payne. Dark green jacket. Black shirt. Gorgeous face. “I’ll make him scream my name tonight.”

“Forget it, Zayn. He’s straight!” Louis immediately diminished Zayn’s confidence.

“Yeah, definitely. I tried to flirt with him but he wasn’t even looking at me.” Niall echoed Louis’ view, “Don’t worry, there are plenty of fish in the sea tonight.”

“But, damn! He’s so HOT!” Zayn found it hard to contain his desire. In his mind was already a mental picture of him banging that adorable DJ. “Who says a straight guy can’t be fucked? I’ll make him bow down tonight.”

“Well, good luck, then. That’s all I can say. ” Harry did not believe Zayn could possibly get into that new DJ’s pants. Granted, Zayn is attractive, but only to boys who like boys! That DJ is not the outgoing, adventurous type who liked to experiment with new things, either. Needless to say, Zayn just assigned himself a mission impossible.

“Just shut up and drink already, Zayn!” Louis waved a hand in front of Zayn’s eyes and thrust a tequila shot into his hand.

Zayn quaffed it all down in one swig, before slamming the empty cup on the table. “That DJ is going to be MINE tonight!”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, you are new here, right?” Zayn made sure where he stand help him present the most attractive part of him to that new DJ. He knew the importance of first impression.

“Yeah, DJ Payne. You can call me Liam, though. I’ll be in this club for at least another two months. ”

“Oh, good to know that. Love your music.” Zayn beamed at Liam, gave him a thumbs-up before swiveling to his back. Zayn pretended that he was leaving, but obviously, he was waiting for something.

“Wait!” Liam shouted through the disco music. “You haven’t told me your name yet.”

The left corner of Zayn’s mouth curled up. A sense of accomplishment swelled up inside him. Yes, that was a great start!

“Oh, my name’s Zayn. I hang out here with my buddies every weekend. The crowd. The music. The atmosphere. I love it.”

“You are not buying me a drink?” Liam asked, ”I mean, every other boy I talk to in this club wants to either buy me a drink or take me home.”

“You need to work first, right? Anyway, if you want a drink, I am happy to buy you one after you finish working.”

“NO, thanks. I know this is a gay club but I’m straight, sorry.”

“Never mind. I guess I’ll see you around?”

~~~~~~~~~~

The rain was pouring. Liam stared at the long queue at the taxi waiting station. When was it going to be his turn! He should have borrowed his sister’s car. Why the hell did he choose public transport? Suddenly, he heard a loud blast of car horn.

“Hey, Liam. You need a lift?”

“Hey, em…Zayn? Are you drunk driving?”

“Yeah. Glad that you still remember my name. I am not drunk. Anyway, where do you live?”

“Sixth avenue.”

“I live onSeventh Avenue, should quite near to your house.”

Liam paused a while, and looked at that long queue again.

“All right. But I’m driving.”

~~~~~~~~~~

When Liam stopped the car in front of Zayn’s house, the rain had stopped. Zayn was already fast asleep beside him. His face was gorgeous under the silvery moonlight. Long eyelashes. Cherry Lips. He was just lying there peacefully like a little baby.

Liam did not realize the smile on his face as he watched Zayn sleep. He did not want to wake up the sleep beauty. He just stared. A strange feeling was simmering inside his chest.

All of a sudden, Zayn woke up. “Liam, could you help getting me into my house? I am too drunk to move.”

“All right, let’s go.” Liam propped Zayn up.

~~~~~~~~~~

Liam put Zayn on the sofa and covered his body with a blanket. However, just as he was about to walk out of Zayn’s house, he felt his arms being grabbed tightly.

“Liam, don’t go. Let me pour you a drink.” Zayn was suddenly standing in front of him.

“You are not drunk!”

“Of course I’m not. I was just joking with you. Come on, I still owe you a drink.”

Liam could not turn down the offer. He took a sip of wine and furrowed his brows. A searing heat wave radiated from his stomach. “Not bad!”

“To be honest, I did purposefully pretend that I cannot drive so that you can drive me home.”

“Oh? Why?” Liam took another sip as he felt warmth coursing through his veins.

“Because you are HOT and I want to take you home!” Zayn declared as he took one step closer to Liam.

A strong feeling of euphoria overwhelmed Liam. Liam froze. His heart was thumping hard against his ribs. His palm started to sweat. He suddenly have a compulsion to kiss the handsome boy in front of him. This is not happening! I am straight! I can’t possibly love boys, especially the one I just met.

“Liam, I WANT YOU.” Zayn gazed into Liam’s eyes. Liam felt his knees seemed to have turned into jelly. An ever intense heat shot through his veins. He did not know how to react. Such a feeling was so alien to him.

All of a sudden, Zayn grabbed Liam’s hair, pulled him closer and pressed his lips hard against Liam’s. Liam groaned in an instant. His voice was muffled. The glass of wine slipped from his hand and shattered into pieces as it dropped to the floor.

OH MY GOD. It feels magical!

Liam gripped Zayn’s head, took a step forward and kissed him back. He had lost his sanity. All he wanted now was Zayn, a stranger that was so fucking hot that makes him forget that he was straight. He could smell Zayn’s warm alcoholic breath wafting into his nose. He could feel Zayn’s gentle caressing on his head. He could taste Zayn’s tongue tangling up with his.

“Oh, Zayn. This is crazy. But I WANT YOU!” Liam growled using his sexy, husky DJ voice, his eyes full of longing and lust.

It was such a turn on for Zayn. The smoldering desire inside his body suddenly burst into flames. He felt like a beast that could just swallow Liam as a whole. He felt blood gushing into his private parts as his skinny jeans felt tighter and tighter.

Zayn clutched Liam by the hands and pinned him against the wall with a violent push, his tongue still intertwining with Liam’s. “Oh, Liam. I am gonna rock your world!” Zayn spat out each word, before sealing his mouth again with Liam’s lips.

Liam certainly liked it rough. He was consumed by desire as his back collided against the cold bricks and his hands fully controlled by Zayn’s iron grip. Never had he felt this way before with any girls. Zayn’s lips – so possisive- made it hard for Liam to even breathe. Liam could feel his dick stiffen up like a soldier standing at attention.

“You like it rough, don’t you Liam? I’m gonna satisfy your every need.” Zayn suddenly loosened his grips on Liam’s wrists. Liam wondered what Zayn would do to him. His heart pulsated at the thought of every possibility.

Swiftly, Zayn gripped the collar of Liam’s jacket and shirt and tore them both open all at once. Liam felt his upper body exposed in the air all of a sudden. The buttons of his shirt danced on the floor. “Damn, Zayn!”

Lowering his body, Zayn was now crouching in front of Liam. Immediately, he was greeted by an enormous bulge. It seemed Liam’s jeans were bursting at the seams. Without hesitation, Zayn unzipped Liam’s pants. A beefy eight-inch cock with crimson veins creeping all over it sprung into the air.

“Damn! That’s huge!” Zayn gasped in awe as he took off his own shirt, “But not as big as mine. Let me eat you all up!”

Zayn took a deep breath. With one hand pressed against Liam’s six packs and the other grabbing Liam’s butt, he licked Liam’s length from bottom to tip, leaving behind a wet, glistening trail of saliva. Deftly, Zayn sucked in Liam’s cherry head and swept its tip with his tongue in a circular motion.

“Fuck, Zayn!” Liam’s nipples stood up in an instant as he felt an electrifying sensation spreading through his entire body from his cock.

“I know you’d like it, DJ Payne. This is how I suck it!”

Zayn suddenly thrust his head forward and took three quarter of Liam’s cock in. Zayn relished the feeling of Liam’s salty cock brushing across his tongue. He could feel the warmth of Liam’s blood. He could even feel Liam’s heartbeat through his pulsating arteries. Zayn gazed up into Liam’s eye as the sound of suction filled the room.

“Zayn, you are so amazing! Just keep sucking!”

Liam let out a sudden groan as he felt the tip of his cock collide against the back of Zayn’s mouth. Zayn coughed a few times as Liam’s dick inched a little bit deeper. Finally, Liam’s entire cock slid down Zayn’s throat.

Damn! That’s deep! Liam rolled his eyes back in ecstasy. He felt Zayn’s nose pressed into his six packs. Every fibre of his dick was surrounded by Zayn’s mouth and well-lubricated by his saliva. Liam grabbed Zayn by the head to keep in this position. Damn!!! It felt so good!

When Liam finally pulled out his cock from Zayn’s mouth, they both heaved a long sigh and kissed again.

“That is called deep-throating, in case you don’t know.” Zayn whispered to Liam as he lifted Liam out of his jeans with both hands, “Now, let’s go to the bed room, shall we?”

No sooner had Liam prepared himself psychologically for his first gay sex experience than Zayn slumped Liam onto his bed. Hurriedly, he unzipped and stepped out of his pants, showing off his nine-inch mind-boggling dick in front of Liam.

“Wow, are you sure you are going to…” Liam could not take is eyes off Zayn’s gigantic length, his ass hole tensed up immediately.

“Stick it into you? Yes, I will. But don’t worry. I will help you relax first. I’m sure you can handle this.” Zayn could not wait any longer. He grabbed a bottle of lube, squeezed out a few onto his hands and Liam’s entrance. “Just try to relax. Don’t be nervous.”

Slowly and gently, Zayn inserted his middle finger into Liam’s back door. Immediately, Liam’s muscle tensed up and prevented him from going further in.

“Just relax, Liam. Mine would be much bigger than this, you know that.” Zayn bent Liam’s legs into the shape of an “M” and continued his way up. Finally, Zayn hit Liam’s special spot.

“Wow!” Liam gasped, he realized such joy for the first time.

“Did I reach it? All right, I’ll remember the depth of this location. This is where your prostate is.” Zayn explained as he twisted his finger slowly, making Liam scream. Liam seemed to have learnt how to handle one finger, so Zayn added another.

“Oh my god!” Liam never knew being penetrated could be so pleasurable. He yanked the bed sheet and spread his legs even further apart, welcoming Zayn’s fingers.

“Well, done. DJ Payne! Are you ready for the real sword?” Zayn put on a condom, squeezed the bottle and spread the lube evenly onto his entire dick.

Liam took a deep breath. Zayn is going to enter me. He is coming. He is…WOW! Intense euphoria engulfed Liam as Zayn’s enormous cock inched its way into his body, at an angle that directly hit his special bundle of nerves.

“You are so tight, DJ Payne. I LOVE IT.” Zayn whispered as he leant forward into the press-up position, grabbing Liam’s legs with both hands. He raised his lower body, pulling most of his dick out of Liam, before suddenly propelling his whole cock back in using the weight of his body.

“Fuck!” Liam went numb as Zayn poked his special spot hard.

“I haven’t even begun fucking you, DJ Payne.” Zayn halted. His lips curled up in a sinister smile, “ready for the real game?”

Liam pinched Zayn’s nipples and yelled “Don’t stop! Just FUCK ME!”

Zayn was waiting for Liam to beg for his action. Wiggling his hips, Zayn thrust his length in and out of Liam, making Liam shriek at every movement. He gritted his teeth and moaned with intense satisfaction. A sense of pride welled up inside him whenever he saw Liam’s body twitch with joy. Finally, that straight DJ in the club was all his! “Damn! I love your ass!!!”

Liam tightened his grip on the bed sheet as Zayn speeded up. Genius Christ! Every fibre of Liam was relishing this moment. He felt his climax building up and he did not even pump himself! That was magical!

“Oh, Zayn. I think I’m gonna come! Just keep fucking me! Fuck me harder!” Liam requested vehemently, his feet curling up.

“No problem, DJ Payne. I’ll make you remember this night forever.” Zayn giggled as he wiped away the tiny beads of moisture on his forehead. Zayn’s body was already slick with sweat.

“Oh my god! I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come. I’m gonna…AH!”

White ribbons of cum spurted out from Liam’s dick as he panted and groaned. Liam was delirious with joy.

“Yeah! I’m gonna come to! Come and take it!” Zayn pulled out from Liam and aimed his cock at Liam. Liam wanted to close his eyes as Zayn’s cum were coming at him, but he did not want to miss Zayn’s climax. One shot of creamy cum after another gushed out from Zayn’s length and landed on Liam’s face. Zayn growled with satisfaction.

“Wow! That was the best sex I’ve ever had, DJ Payne. You are really special.” Zayn let out all the air in his lungs in a huge sigh of relief.

“Me, too. Thanks, Zayn. I think I…I think I need to take a shower.”

“Yeah, sure. You can even stay for the night if you want.”

“I’m glad” Liam beamed at Zayn.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Guess who I have just banged? DJ Payne.” Zayn chuckled into the phone.

“No way!” Harry thought he was dreaming.

“I’ll show you the evidence tomorrow. OK. Now I am going to have shower with him. See you tomorrow.”

Zayn hung up the phone and strode to the bathroom.


End file.
